My Little Pony: Dragons Unleashed
by HouseCity101
Summary: Dragon AU! When the evil Prince Blueblood plans to find the Dragon Stones to destroy all of Equestria and make dragons ceased to exist, it's up to Sir Spike the Dragon, his squire, Twilight Sparkle, and other dragons as they plan to retrieve the Dragon Stones before Blueblood does! But will they do it in time? Rated T for language, violence, and blood! Spike X Rarity!


**Hello everyone! I am here to give you my newest story, Dragons Unleashed! I know you read the summary, so let's get started with the first chapter :D!**

**Summary: Sir Spike and his assistant Twilight encounter a mysterious empire under the name the Blueblood Empire. There, they meet up with the villainous Prince Blueblood, leader of the empire. The prince's plan is to find the first Dragon Stone and its element, Fire, so he can use it to burn innocent dragons. Now, Sir Spike and Twilight must stop him and his men before he reaches the first Dragon Stone. Meanwhile, three mysterious dragons escape from the Blueblood Empire and try to find other dragons like them.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Except for my story I made! I hope that was good.**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

_Long ago, dragons have been in Equestria ever since there species and legacies have continued from many generations. However, ponies and stallions had a hatred against dragons and declared many wars against them. Many years later, a evil prince by the name Prince Blueblood plans to find the ancient stones in all of Equestria...the Dragon Stones._

_The Dragon Stones are ancient that represent each element. But, these stones are very dangerous. Prince Blueblood's true secret plan is to find all of the Dragon Stones in order to form into a powerful being to make all of the dragons ceased to exist and rule all of Equestria. Luckily, he has his own empire known as the Blueblood Empire. The empire has a brutal hatred to dragons and they will do everything to help Prince Blueblood in his master plan as there will be nothing to stand in his way..._

_Now, a brave young dragon must stop him before the world as we know it will end forever..._

* * *

**Many years later...**

**Darkwood Forest, Equestria 8:35 P.M.**

One night, there was a dark forest somewhere in Equestria called Darkwood Forest. There, we see two figures walking on the area. One was a big one and the other one was a little tall and slim. The figures then revealed themselves from the moonlight.

One was a humanoid green and purple dragon who looks tall and muscular. He had silver armor on his arms and shoulders, with emerald eyes, an armor pants on the bottom with black tights and red shoes. He also wore a red cape and carries a silver sword with him.

The other one was a female purple humanoid dragon who wore a brown robe, which reveals a purple body suit that doesn't cover her thighs. It had a logo that looks like a six-pointed star with five white stars. The suit also shows her breasts a little. She has hair with bangs that has the colors of sapphire blue with violet and rose colored streaks. She also had dark sapphire wings and wore purple boots.

The two dragons we're the names of Sir Spike and Twilight Sparkle. They were looking at the night sky and continued walking.

"Twilight," Spike said. "We've been walking for hours. Should we stop for now?"

"No, Spike." Twilight spoke with concern. "We can't stop now. We have to be on the lookout for danger and other things that might harm us."

"Fine."

"I know that you're tired, but let's keep moving for another hour."

"Well alright then. I guess I should-AAAH!"

Spike was then hanging on a tree upside down by a trap. Twilight was in shock by this.

"SPIKE!"

Twilight then looked a the trap as her eyes widened.

"Oh no! This is a dragon trap! It's going to be hard to break this one! The rope is too strong!'

Twilight then sees Spike's sword on the ground and quickly uses it to break the rope. And with that, Spike was free as he fell down.

Spike then got up and dusted himself off. "Thank you, assistant! Now I'm dirty!"

"Hey! At least I saved you're life!"

"Oh well. Let's keep moving."

Twilight sighed as she and Spike continued walking through the forest.

* * *

**Unknown kingdom, Equestria 8:40 P.M.**

Somewhere in an unknown kingdom, we see a guard in gold, blue and silver armor, walking into an unknown room. When he opened the door, he sees a stallion looking at the night sky from his window.

"Master, the army and carriage is ready for you, sir."

"Good. Tell them that I will be there any minute."

"Yes master."

As the guard left, the stallion smiled evilly.

"I believe that it's time to fight."

* * *

**Darkwood Forest, Equestria 8:41 P.M.**

Meanwhile at the forest, Spike and Twilight continued walking until they stopped to see a black, royal light pole, lighting up at it's area. Spike and Twilight looked in suspicion.

"Is that a light pole?" Twilight said.

"Yes, it is." Spike answered. "It's a royal light pole. I wonder what it's doing here at the forest.

"Beat's me. Could it be dangerous?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Spike then walked up to the light pole and raised up his sword. Twilight wondered what he was doing until the male dragon was about to pierce it.

"SPIKE! WAIT!"

Spike then breaks the light bulb as an alarm went off from the pole. It was no light bulb, it was a trap. Spike and Twilight were in shock as they proceed to run.

"It's a trap! Run!" Twilight said.

The two dragons then continued running away from the light pole.

Meanwhile on the same location, an army of soldiers were walking towards the forest until they heard the alarm. In a carriage one of them we're moving, a mysterious stallion covered in a brown robe heard the alarm and smiled. He looked at one of his men with him.

"Go and tell the men that we're going to be searching for some dragons."

"Yes sir!"

The stallion smiled again. "This is going to be a long night."

Later, Spike and Twilight continued running as they stopped at a tree.

"I think we lost it." Twilight panted.

"Who created that trap anyway?" Spike said.

"I don't know. Somepony or something must have use that trap to fool ponies or other things. But we're safe for now."

Suddenly, the two dragons heard pony steps coming from the bushes. When they went there, they we're surprised to see a group of soldiers in armor with colors of blue, gold, and silver. Along there was a carriage that contained a pony or a stallion inside.

"Who are those ponies?" Twilight said.

"They must be stallions from a kingdom." Spike said.

"Could they possibly be from Canterlot?"

"I don't think so."

Then, one of the soldiers spotted the the dragons.

"Dragons! Get them!"

The soldiers then used there magic from there horns to pick up there weapons while other one who don't have a horn picked up their weapons as they prepared to fight the heroes.

"It's time we fight!" Spike said as he picked up his sword and started to fight the soldiers.

Spike slashed the soldiers left to right as blood was spewing out instantly. Twilight was surrounded by more soldiers and uses her magic from her horn and made them burst out blood and body parts in seconds. As more soldiers were surrounding the dragons, the soldiers stopped to see the stallion in the brown robe and carried a weapons bag with him as he encountered Spike and Twilight.

"It's alright, men. I will handle this."

The stallion took of his hood as he revealed himself to be a white unicorn stallion.

"Who are you?" Spike said.

"I am...Prince Blueblood of the Blueblood Empire!"

The stallion took of his robe as he revealed to be the villainous Prince Blueblood. He had a light amber mane with arctic blue eyes. He wore a battle armor with the colors of blue, gold, and silver.

"Prince Blueblood? Never heard of you before."

"Well then." Blueblood then showed the two dragons the guards they've killed and defeated. "I see that you have defeated some of my guards. How ashamed."

"Oh! We are so sorry, your majesty!" Twilight bowed, unaware of the prince's true nature.

"Well, thank you! But for now, It's time you you two to be executed." Blueblood smiled evilly as the guards captured the two heroes.

"Hey! I thought you we're a good prince!" Spike struggled.

"Well, I may be a bad prince, but once other ponies know the lies about you dragons, I'll be the good prince!" The prince showed a psychotic face.

"NO!" Spike then broke free from the guards as he freed Twilight and faced Blueblood.

"You're not getting away with this!"

"Oh really? Will see about that!"

Prince Blueblood then pulled out a massive black sword from his weapons bag.

"Let us fight to the death!" Blueblood said as he used his magic to hold his sword.

Spike wield his sword as he went up to fight Blueblood until something nearly killed him. He stopped to see Blueblood's sword in eight separate pieces by a metal rod and went back together instantly. The dragon and Twilight were in shock.

"I see you were surprised by my weapon." Blueblood smiled sadistically.

Twilight remembered the weapon in fear. "Oh my gosh...the sword-whip."

"It can't be!" Spike said in total shock. "It can't!"

"Yes." Blueblood explained. "This sword can go into separate pieces by a metal rod and cut a single pony like a whip!"

Spike aimed his weapon at Blueblood and thought to himself. _No! I can't lose! I have to find a way to stop Blueblood before me and Twilight get killed._

Prince Blueblood started to attack Spike. "Now it's time for you dragons to die!"

The prince uses his sword whip to attack Spike as the dragon keep dodging from the sword until he got the sword whip stuck on a tree, causing it to not go back to it's sword form. As Blueblood tried to pull it out, he get's punched by Spike as he fell to the ground.

Spike aimed his sword at Blueblood's head. "Give up, Blueblood! You're wretched days are over!"

"Oh really?" Blueblood said.

Spike turned to see that the sword-whip has been freed from the tree and is about to hit Spike until the dragon dodged it, making it kill one of the guards in the skull. The guard screamed in agony until he died instantly, making blood come out of his head. Blueblood released the sword-whip back into it's form as he faced Spike.

"You will pay...for now. Until then, I expected you and your friend to be burned in fire." The prince said as he and the rest of the guards carried the dead bodies and went back to the carriage.

Spike and Twilight looked at Blueblood and his men as they disappeared from the woods.

"Well, at least it's over." Spike said as he put his sword back on it's holder.

"Indeed." Twilight said. "But where did those guards come from? Do you think they came from Canterlot!?"

"Well, Twilight, I don't think so. I believe they came from another kingdom we don't know about. He also said that he's from the Blueblood Empire."

"Blueblood Empire? What kingdom is that?"

"I don't know. Let's go find some food and get some rest."

"Agreed."

Then, the two dragons continued walking to the forest.

* * *

**Blueblood Kingdom, Equestria 8:50 P.M.**

Meanwhile in a dark, giant kingdom known as the Blueblood Kingdom, Prince Blueblood and his men entered the castle. As Blueblood went out of the carriage, he is encountered by one of the guards.

"Prince Blueblood, sir!" the guard said. "The prisoners are set for tomorrow!"

"Good." The prince said.

Prince Blueblood then went to the empty dungeon area as he encountered the prisoners in there cells. There eyes were glaring at him.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my prisoners! Tomorrow, when we go to Manehattan, everypony will be fooled by my tricks that you're evil, but you guys aren't! It's perfect! And soon, everyone in all of Equestria will bow down to me once I have the Dragon Stones."

The prisoners' eyes widened as Blueblood laughed evilly.

"Good bye, you fools!"

The prince then left the dungeon.

"What will we do!"

"I don't wan't to get killed!"

"Don't worry! Were going to get out of here and I have a plan that will do it!"

* * *

**9:00 P.M.**

Later on, a guard entered the dungeon with a lantern and keys as he encountered the prisoners' cell.

"Okay, prisoners." the guard said as he used the keys and unlocked the cell door. "It's time for some grub! So come out now-!"

Before he can respond, a vicious noise can be heard as razor, sharp claws quickly slashed him.

One minute later, two guards came into the same dungeon as they bring lanterns with them, looking for the guard who has disappeared.

"John!?" one of the guards said.

"Are you there?" another guard said.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know. He didn't respond."

One of the guards stopped as they felt something warm. They used their lanterns to see who it was is it was actually the guard. He was laying on the floor dead with claw marks on his body and blood was spewing out. The guards were in fear when two creepy hands with sharp claws touched them. When they turn around, they were sliced up by the claws, screaming.

Meanwhile in Prince Blueblood's room, a servant came up to him, holding his dinner and gave it to him.

"You're dinner, sir." the servant said.

It was a sunflower sandwich with a side of Caesar salad and grape wine in a wine glass.

"Thank you." Prince Blueblood replied. As he ate his sandwich, a guard came into the room in shock.

"Your majesty! The prisoners! They have escaped!"

Prince Blueblood almost spit out his wine and quickly ate his meal and drink his wine very fast as he go off of bed and went to the guard.

"It's time we end this for good! Tell the guards to prepare for battle and make sure that they don't get killed." The prince, the guard, and the servant then left the room for battle.

Outside the castle, the guards were using cannons, arrows, and guns to fight of the prisoners in the night sky. A few Pegasus guards were flying up to the flying prisoners as they use there swords to attack them. However, the prisoners used there sharp claws to slice there necks and other pony parts to kill them until they fell to there death. One of them got sliced in the leg by one of the prisoners and screamed out a Wilhelm scream as he fell to the ground as twitched to his death.

An arrow went to one of the prisoners in the leg as it was sticking in. Then the prisoner took the arrow out of the leg and throw it back at the guards were one of them got killed by it in the skull. The guards watched in fear as they continued firing the prisoners.

Prince Blueblood then came out in his battle armor and uses a gun from his weapons bag to shoot the prisoners, but they dodged them.

"It's no use, your majesty!" a guard said. "There too strong!"

"Don't worry!" Blueblood said. "I have a way that can stop them once and for all! Release the dynamite!"

The guards bring in many sticks of dynamite and bring them into a giant black dynamite ball. Then they set the bomb as they put it in the catapult and throw it at the prisoners. As it got to them, the bomb made a massive explosion that a strong breeze of wind almost blew the guards away. When it was over the guards went back to see that the prisoners have disappeared. Prince Blueblood smiled in victory.

"Yes! We got them now!" The prince said.

Suddenly, three figures in the sky went away as it was actually the prisoners. Prince Blueblood was in total anger.

"NOOOO!" The prince screamed in defeat.

Meanwhile in an unknown forest, the three prisoners panted after flying away from the guards and Blueblood.

"Oh dear! That was scary! My leg was hurting from the arrow, but I got it out in time."

"That was so awesome! Let celebrate!"

"Will celebrate later. Right now, let's get out of here."

The three prisoners then left the forest into the night sky.

* * *

**Darkwood Forest, Equestria 9:32 P.M.**

Meanwhile, Spike and Twilight used some sticks to make a fire while they dig out some gems as dinner. Twilight was eating her gems while Spike was looking at the campfire, thinking about Prince Blueblood and what he said to him and Twilight before he left.

"I just don't get it." Spike said.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Spike?" Twilight said.

"Before Blueblood left, he said that he expected us to be burned in fire. What does that mean?"

"Maybe he was just fooling us into thinking that we might die in fire!"

"Maybe, but something is not right. And I can feel it.

Just then, a few bushes were moving that startled the two dragons.

"What was that!?" Twilight screamed.

"Somepony is watching us." Spike said as he pulled out his sword.

The bushed were still moving as Spike was about to attack it until the creature popped out from the bush. Spike stepped back as he was surprised to see the creature.

It turned out to be a beautiful white humanoid dragoness who had blue eyes and has purple hair curls with dark purple wings. She wore grey body suit like Twilight's and has a logo of three diamonds on it. She also wore grey gloves that showed her fingers and claws, silver boots, and a crown on three jewels on it. Spike still looked at the dragoness in awe. The dragoness then sees him and tries to run away, but Spike stops her.

"No! Wait!" Spike ran after her until he touched her shoulder.

The dragoness then looked at him as she stopped. "You're not gonna kill me?"

"No! Why would I do that for?" Spike wondered.

"Nothing. Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Sir Spike the Dragon! And you are?"

"Spike! What happened?" Twilight looked to see the white dragoness in shock.

"Oh my goodness! Another dragon! Finally! It's been months since we've been trying to find dragons who are like us! Sorry about that! I am Twilight Sparkle!"

Spike was starting to get embarrassed. "She is my assistant! And you are?"

"Well, I am Princess Rarity of the Diamond Kingdom."

"You're a princess!? I didn't know that! My apologies, your majesty!" Spike bowed.

"Oh that's okay, darling! You don't need-!"

"Me too, your highness!" Twilight bowed as well.

"Okay..."

"Rarity! Are you alright? I was so worried."

Spike and Twilight got up to see another humanoid dragoness. She had a light pale grayish gold skin with light pink hair. She wore a pink body suit that doesn't cover her thighs and has a logo of three pink butterflies on it. She also has cyan eyes, pink dragon wings, and yellow boots.

When the dragoness sees Spike and Twilight, she quickly hid on a tree.

"Fluttershy, it's okay! There not scary!" Rarity cried out.

"Fluttershy?" Spike and Twilight both said.

Fluttershy then came out of the tree and encountered the two dragons. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry about that. My name is Fluttershy."

"I am Sir Spike the Dragon and this my assistant or squire, Twilight Sparkle." Spike introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Twilight said.

Suddenly a pink blur then came to Spike and Twilight, making them fall down. When the two dragons woke up they saw another dragoness. The dragoness then got up.

"Oopsies! Sorry about that! Sometimes my flying isn't that good!"

It was a pink dragoness with puffy magenta hair. She has light cerulean eyes and also wears a dark pink body suit that has a logo of two blue balloons and one yellow balloon on it. She also has dark pink wings and wears pink boots with sparkles on it.

"And you are?" Twilight said while getting up.

"My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie! But you can can call me Pinkie Pie!" the dragoness said smiling.

"I am Sir Spike the Dragon!" Spike said.

"And I am Twilight Sparkle! His assistant!" Twilight said.

"Well now that were all here, I suppose we should all get along, hmm?" Rarity said.

Spike then sees something on Fluttershy's leg. It had a red bruise on it.

"Oh my goodness, you have a bruise on you're leg!" He said.

Fluttershy looked at the bruise. "Oh this? Oh, that's okay. I got my leg stuck by one of the arrows when we escaped from the Blueblood Kingdom."

"Wait. Blueblood Kingdom? You mean Prince Blueblood!?"

"Yes. What do you mean?"

"We encountered Prince Blueblood and his men a while ago." Twilight explained. "He somehow hates us dragons-a lot. He almost tried to kill us, but we stopped him. He said that he expected up to be burned in fire before he and his men ran off."

"Oh no!" Rarity shouted. "That could only mean one thing!"

"That we can't celebrate our escape from the dungeon!?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Not that! It means that he's going after the Dragon Stones!"

"What are thee Dragon Stones, Rarity?" Spike questioned.

Rarity explained. "The Dragon Stones are ancient stones that represent each element. Fire, Water, Plant, Thunder, and many more. Prince Blueblood's plan is to find all of the Dragon Stones and use them to make dragons ceased to exist and rule all of Equestria...forever."

"Oh my!" Twilight said. "Is he that serious!?"

"He is! If we don't stop him soon, all dragons as we know it, will be gone forever." Fluttershy said.

"So, Rarity. How did you and your friends got captured?" Spike wondered.

Rarity sighed. "Well, it all started when me, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy left our clan to find other dragons like us who can convince other ponies that we are in peace. However, Prince Blueblood changed everything as all hell broke loose. He told all of the ponies the wretched lies about us dragons that made the ponies hate us more. That night, when we stumbled upon a town, the ponies and Blueblood's men were after us. We tried to run away, but Blueblood captured us, and the ponies cheered, unaware of what the prince's true nature is."

"Then, we were sentenced to the Blueblood Kingdom where we were locked up in a dungeon. Until then, Blueblood plans to take all three of us to Manehattan, in order to convince the ponies that were evil, but were not! So, we had a plan on how to get out of the kingdom. Tonight, it then happened. When a guard unlocked our cell for dinner, we attacked him and two other guards as we broke free. We were in the sky, fighting the guards and we finally got out alive. And that's how it happened."

'So you guys were the ones that got out of the kingdom alive!? How amazing!" Twilight said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pike said cheerfully. "We were like-HIYA! And then we were like-"TAKE THAT!"! And then, they throw a big dynamite at us and then-KABOOM! We were out of there sight!"

"O-kay... Well then Rarity, maybe you and your friends would like to join us?" Spike said.

Rarity was not sure. "Well, I don't kno-"

"Oh please, Rarity? I think they could help us stop Blueblood as save our lives." Fluttershy said in a convincing way.

"Yeah! There awesome!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well...okay." Rarity accepted. As long if you two can make sure we don't die."

Spike then took Rarity's hand. "Alright then! It's time we go! Together!"**  
**

Rarity then blushed. _I guess he and his assistant could help up. But I am not sure how this will go._

"Um, sir? Not to mention, we could give our new friends something to eat. Then we can get some rest?" Twilight said.

"Yes! Let us continue now!" Spike said.

After, Rarity and the other ate, the dragon gang then went to sleep.

* * *

**Blueblood Kingdom, Equestria 9:50 P.M.**

Meanwhile at the Blueblood Kingdom, Prince Blueblood was at his bed, being angry about his prisoners escaping. The kingdom's elder, Lord Oakley was with him.

"I am afraid your highness that there are no dragons for tomorrow's trip to Manehattan." the elder said.

"Not now, Oakley! I am trying to think of something!" the prince muttered.

"Suit yourself. But I must warn you that tomorrow, you and your men are after the Dragon Stone."

"Thank you for the information, Oakley. You may go now."

"Very well, then. Goodnight, sir." the elder said as he closed the door.

Prince Blueblood smiled as he pulled out a map from his drawer. It was a map of Equestria, being marked as locations of the Dragon Stones.

Blueblood chuckled evilly. "Tomorrow is the day those dragons will burn in hell!"

And with that, the prince put the map back at the drawer and went to sleep.

* * *

**Darkwood Forest, Equestria 7:50 A.M.**

The next morning, the dragon gang were still sleeping, except for Pinkie, who she wore a blanket with a long hood and ran off.

* * *

**8:15 A.M.**

Later on, Spike then woke up to the smell of eggs and bread. He turned to see Pinkie, who is making eggs with fresh baked bread with gems on the side.

"Morning, everyone!" Pinkie said while cooking the eggs.

Twilight then woke up and sees Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie? Since when did you get all of this?"

Pinkie happily explained. "Well you see..."

* * *

_When I woke up, I decided to go in disguise and find some food! Then I discovered a farm and met a kind farm pony! He didn't know that I'm a dragon!_

"May I help ya?"

"Yes! I was wondering is you have some bread and some eggs!"

"Well we sure do, ma'am!"

_I got the eggs and bread and said goodbye to the farm pony and went back!_

* * *

"...And that's what happened!"

"Pinkie that's great!" Twilight said.

""Yes, darling!" Rarity. "Pinkie Pie along with the other dragon chefs cooked food for us!"

"It's ready!" Pinkie said.

Then, the gang ate the breakfast as they enjoyed it. They later on continued their journey.

* * *

**8:35 A.M.**

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Prince Blueblood and his men where going to a path that leads to a mysterious volcano.

"Prince Blueblood, were almost there!" a guard said.

"Good." Blueblood said as he looked at his map.

Blueblood's map was marked with seven red circles all over the locations. Those were the locations he needs to find the Dragon Stones.

"The Dragon Stone is near." he said. "And the first element, Fire, will be mine. And soon, those dragons will burn forever!"

Prince Blueblood and his men then moved on as they were almost to the volcano.

* * *

**8:40 A.M.**

Spike and the dragons then continued walking in the forest. Spike then looked at Rarity. "So, Rarity?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are the Dragon Stones located at?"

"The Dragon Stones are scattered all over Equestria with an area that represents their element. Like for example: The Fire Stone has the element of fire, so it should be located in an volcano."

"Which volcano?"

"I think it could be in Erif Mountain."

"Since when did you learn about the Dragon Stones?"

"Well, when I was a young, baby dragon, my mentors told me about the Dragon Stones and how they represent their elements. They also told me they they can be used for good or evil."

"Amazing! I really like your sense of knowledge!" Spike said amazed.

Rarity smiled while blushing. "Thank you!"

Twilight then looked at something. 'Everyone, look! It's a volcano!"

The dragons look up to see a huge volcano.

"It's Erif Mountain! I think this is where the Dragon Stone is!" Rarity said.

"Well if that's where the Dragon Stone is, then maybe we can get it first before Blueblood might come! Come on!"

The dragons then went to the mountain, unaware the Prince Blueblood is there...

* * *

On the same side of the volcano where Spike and the others are heading, Blueblood and his men walked through a rocky path to the mountain's entrance.

"Lord Norton. Analyze this entrance!" Blueblood shouted.

A grey stallion wearing a grey and silver battle suit came out. He had a black mane, golden eyes and has a cutie mark of two swords clashing. He was Lord Norton, Blueblood's assistant. He went up to the giant entrance and went back to Blueblood.

"These doors are magic sir!" Lord Norton said. "They can only be opened by strong unicorn magic!"

"Hmm. Well then, let me try." Blueblood then walked to the entrance.

Spike and the others then came up to the path and spotted Blueblood and his men.

"Hide over there!" Spike whispered as he and the dragons quietly hid under some boulders.

"What are they doing?" Pinkie said.

Rarity explained. "They must be trying to open the mountain's entrance. The doors can only be opened by strong magic."

"Blueblood got they're before us!" Twilight said.

"He must be after the Fire Stone!" Spike said.

"Of course!" Rarity figured. "That's why they're here!"

"Is they're a way we can get inside the volcano?"

"They're could possibly be another entrance! Follow me!"

The dragons quietly ran away from Blueblood and went to find another entrance until they did.

"Wow!" Pinkie said. "That's some huge doors!"

"Okay, so this one can only be opened by strong magic." Spike said.

"Maybe I could open it? Besides, I am an elemental dragon!" Twilight said.

"Alright, but you have to make the magic stronger."

"I will try." Twilight went up to the entrance as she sat down, folded her legs, and began.

A glow of purple magic from Twilight's horn appeared and blasted on the doors, causing them to glow and open instantly. The dragons cheered.

"I did it!" Twilight said.

"Good job, Twilight!" Spike said. "Now let's go and get that stone!"

The dragons then went inside the volcano.

* * *

Inside the volcano, it was bigger on the inside with lava not all over the area and rocky paths all over. After walking through the tunnel, the dragons finally entered the volcano area. They were amazed by the area.

"Amazing!" Spike said. "How come there's not much lava?"

"The Fire Stone must be in there, causing all of the lava to go calmer." Rarity said.

"Oooh! I see something shiny!" Pinkie pointed to something while shouting.

The dragons faced something glowing red as it was the Fire Stone, floating under a stone table and round steps.

"It's the Fire Stone!" Spike said as he and the dragons went to the stone.

Spike went up on the steps and looked at the stone. "So, what should I do now?"

"You should touch it, Spike!" Twilight smiled. "Go ahead."

Spike slowly had his hand up to the stone until his hand was shot by an arrow. He wailed in pain until he pulled it out and throw it into the lava.

"So, the dragons are all here once again!"

The dragons turned to see Prince Blueblood and his men. Some of them were holding on to their weapons while a few were not.

"Blueblood!" Spike cursed.

"YOU!" Rarity screamed. "YOU SON OF A WITCH! YOU DID THIS TO US!"

"Ah! If it isn't the prisoners!" Blueblood smirked. "I see you have some friends! Well, it's too late for that! Now Spike, give me the Fire Stone or your friends die!"

"Never!" Spike shouted. "I will never give this to you!"

"Very well then. Get the white one!"

Two guards caught Rarity as the dragoness tried to break free. "SPIKE! HELP!"

"Rarity!" Spike said.

"So what is it, Sir Spike? Are you gonna give me the stone or let your friends die!?" Blueblood said.

"My friends!" Spike grabbed the stone until something happened.

Suddenly, as Spike touched the stone, he had a red glow all over him as he was fused with the power of the Fire Stone, making him powerful. The dragons were amazed by this while Blueblood was in fear.

"The Fire Stone!" Prince Blueblood said. "It's inside him!"

Spike then felt the fire around him as he pulled out his sword and faced Prince Blueblood. "THIS ENDS NOW! Dragons, attack!"

Twilight and the others charged on the guards as they began to fight them. Rarity and Pinkie sliced them with their claws, Twilight used her magic against them, and Fluttershy tried to avoid them and making the guard bump into each other. Blueblood then faced Lord Norton.

"You handle the white dragon and take her to the carriage, while I handle the knight one!" he shouted.

"Yes, your highness!"

The two guards handed over Rarity to Norton as he kept her tight and out of the battlefield.

Spike and Blueblood then clashed with their swords. Blueblood was getting his hands burned from Spike's flames and the dragon smiled as he was winning.

"You can't beat me! I am the most powerful prince in all of Equestria! And once I get my hands on that stone. Every single dragon will burn in hell!" Blueblood smiled evily.

"NO THEY WON'T!" Spike used the power of his flames to blast away Blueblood. The dragon walked up to him and hold him up. "Now. Where is Princess Rarity?"

"With Lord Norton!" Blueblood said weakly as he was dropped to the ground as Spike went to find Rarity.

Rarity was still being tied up by Lord Norton as Spike finally founded them.

"If you wan't her, give me the stone!" Lord Norton said.

"Fine then." Spike then gave the stone to Lord Norton as it was a trap as he pulled it way from the stallion. "Or not!"

Rarity then broke free from the ropes by her claws and punched Lord Norton in the face as he fell down. Rarity then hugged Spike tightly.

"Oh Spike!" she cried out. "Thank you!"

Spike then hugged her back. "Your welcome."

Suddenly, thanks for the Fire Stone for being taken, the volcano is starting to erupt as Blueblood, Lord Norton, and the guards quickly got out.

Blueblood then faced Spike. "We will meet again, Sir Spike!"

Prince Blueblood then went outside and into his carriage as he and he men went away as possible. As for Spike and the others, they were trying to get out.

'Let's get out of here!" Spike shouted as he and the dragons left the mountains as the volcano busted out lava.

The dragons then fly out of the area.

* * *

**Unknown forest, Equestria 6:35 P.M.**

The sun was going down as Spike and the dragons finally went back down to the ground.

"That was amazing!" Pinkie cheered. "Let's celebrate!"

"Maybe later, Pinkie." Twilight said as she turned to Spike. "Do you have the Fire Stone?"

"I sure do!" Spike took out the Fire Stone and showed it to Rarity.

"The Fire Stone!" Rarity said. "It's here! Let me put it in the case!"

Rarity then pulled out a brown rectangle case and opened it. There were seven holes for each Dragon Stone as Rarity put the first one in.

"Seven!?" Twilight said. "There's only seven Dragon Stones!?"

"Of course! Sorry I didn't mention that to you!"

Spike decided to get things straight. 'So let me get this straight: There are only seven Dragons Stones and we have the Fire Stone, meaning that they're are only six left?"

"Exactly!" Rarity said.

"We have to find all of those stones before Blueblood does!" Fluttershy said.

"And that's what we have to do! Pinkie said.

"Well alright then. Will find those stones!" Spike said. "Let's go!"

"And can we party first?" Pinkie said.

Spike smiled. "Yes, Pinkie! Will celebrate!"

"Alright!"

The dragons then laughs as their adventure to find the Dragon Stones begin...

* * *

**Blueblood Kingdom, Equestria 8:45 P.M.**

Meanwhile at the Blueblood Kingdom, Prince Blueblood was at his throne room with Lord Norton and two guards, along with Lord Oakley.

"SO you were tricked by the dragon and lost the female dragon!?" Prince Blueblood said as he faced Lord Norton.

"I am very sorry, your highness!" Lord Norton chocked out. "It won't happen again!"

"Oh it won't." Prince Blueblood pulled out a sword. "Because you are about to die. Goodbye, Lord Norton. See you in hell."

"Blueblood, sir! NOOO-!"

Prince Blueblood stabbed Lord Norton in the chest as the stallion was killed instantly. Blueblood pulled the sword out as Lord Norton fell to his death. The prince stared at the dead body and faced Lord Oakley and the guards.

"You and the guards dispose the body."

"Yes, your majesty."

The guards then carried the dead body as they and Lord Oakley went out of the room. Prince Blueblood then walked up to his large window and looked at the night sky.

"Sir Spike." He said. "I will be coming for you, and the Dragon Stones will be mine..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Oh boy! Well that was it! Man that was so long, I finally finished it! So I hope you liked the first chapter! The next chapter will feature Applejack and Braeburn! See ya then :D!**


End file.
